Melanie King
Melanie King is a 51-year-old pureblood witch and former Slytherin. She is the current History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Melanie Abigail King was born on November 23, 1963 to Amethyst Williams-King, a former Slytherin student, and George King, also a former Slytherin student. Both of her parents were very clever people and they were sly, which was the role model they set out for Melanie: to always be cunning, tricky, and sly. Melanie always got what she wanted when she was younger because she was very resourceful and used to getting her way. Melanie was always displaying witch-like qualities and her parents were very proud of her when she got her letter from Hogwarts. Melanie was sorted into Slytherin the second that the Sorting Hat was placed onto her head, which she was very proud of herself for. Melanie was loved by many and she set out a great example to other Slytherins. She has always been very tricky and not afraid to take advantage of people. She was very popular growing up, but she was not always cold-hearted and she had a warm smile and a great sense of humor. She was very intelligent and athletic. She was a straight O student and she played as a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch Team since her fourth year at Hogwarts. Her favorite subjects were History of Magic and Ancient Runes, and when Melanie graduated Hogwarts at the top of her class in 1980, she returned to the muggle world, where she attended college and she became an archaeologist. She loved studying every detail of everything and she always noticed the beauty in everything. She was named a professional archaeologist and she wrote many books in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. She is very famous for her work, but she soon realized that she was missing Hogwarts and she returned to apply for a job there at once. She applied as the History of Magic teacher and she got the job instantly. She loves teaching her students. She can sometimes be strict but not always, as she can have fun with her students and she loves to interact with them because some of them remind her of her as a young Slytherin. She is glad of the relationships she has with some of her students. Her parents later died of old age when Melanie was in her tenth year of teaching at Hogwarts, but it does not bother her because she knows that they have moved on to a better place. Personality Melanie can do anything if it means getting her way. She can be very tricky, sly, and cunning. She is a quick thinker. She is not always cold-blooded, as there are some people she can really care about. As a teacher, she is a bit strict, but she wants her students to know that she can act as a good role model as well as a respected professor. She is very serious and she takes everything very seriously. She is not afraid to be dangerous and she can take advantage of people if she needs to. Looks Melanie has short and very curly, dirty blonde hair which she sometimes wears up, but it is usually down. She sometimes wears reading glasses and she wears a lot of makeup. She is pretty and she sometimes uses her looks to get her way. She usually wears witches' robes and she wears green often to support her house. Wand Melanie's wand is 14 inches long and is made of a dragon heartstring core with oak wood. She has been using the same wand since her first trip to Ollivander's when she was 11. Alliances *Matthew Jones (best friend) *Rose Noble (best friend) *Marcus Ford (best friend) *Most students Enemies *None yet! Gallery series5riversong.jpg River-Song-alex-kingston-15685218-1280-720.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_m98jdeute71qfi1hwo1_500.gif riversong.jpg River-Song-Kiss.jpg tumblr_static_river_song.jpg RIver-Song-river-song-24168501-960-640.png River-Song-alex-kingston-15685200-624-352.jpg River-Song-alex-kingston-15685181-600-401.jpg River_Song_letter.png cult_doctor_who_s6_generic_river_1.jpg River-song-profile.jpg 550w_cult_doctor_who_0513_1.jpg river-song-alex-kingston-closeup-wallpaper.jpg doctor-who-river-song-alex-kingston-desktop-wallpaper.jpg 471493-river_song.png tumblr_static_river-song.jpg 356216-s4_08_river_song.jpg kymera-magic-wand-remote-control-7.jpg|Melanie's wand tumblr_mb4pg5conn1qhsefao1_500.gif River-Song-doctor-who-32060871-500-281.gif 1327644585128362_animate.gif 24dr57a.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_mah1gtmlfv1rtmlvfo1_250.gif tumblr_lkhci1ALif1qdshi4o1_400.gif riversong.gif RiverSongSwanDive.gif BingoRiverSong.gif tumblr_l8ej9rfiIt1qax6x6o1_500.gif tumblr_mvutxpeW7w1sl5kbgo1_500.gif riversong_spoilers.gif o6l95k.gif tumblr_inline_mraqvtgppO1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_lsrykordeu1qd1jdy.gif giphy.gif RiverSongHello.gif tumblr_lr4tf02DpT1qbv9tx.gif 85822897_tumblr_m26dxr1akF1r4h6tdo1_500.gif tumblr_lraeuuowbY1qdf4p2.gif tumblr_inline_mkltur7xgI1rf2nk8.gif k9t4z7.gif tumblr_lz762ywc4x1qijoeyo1_500.gif 33tgnt3.gif tumblr_static_riversongwink_1_.gif 294thfa.gif Category:Teacher Category:Employee Category:Slytherin Category:Former Slytherin Category:Former Student Category:Graduated Category:Professor Category:Miramc22 Category:Archaeologist Category:Female Category:British Category:Adult